


“Don’t ya wanna rev up ya Harley?”

by ArthurWynne



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: Anal Play, Bisexual Diana (Wonder Woman), Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cunnilingus, DC Comics References, Dildo sucking, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Edging, F/F, Femdom, Femsub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn), Post-Wonder Woman (2017), Post-Wonder Woman 1984 (2020), Rope Bondage, Teasing, Wonder Woman 1984 (2020) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurWynne/pseuds/ArthurWynne
Summary: The story so far:Diana of Themyscria has captured notorious queen of crime, Harley Quinn.But Harley knows exactly what to say to get under her skin and into her pants. But Diana is not totally immune to her charm and decides to take matters in her own hands.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 5





	“Don’t ya wanna rev up ya Harley?”

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written and intended for performing artist r/RonnyDriverVA and cannot be used without the authors expressed permission.
> 
> This is a work of fanfiction. All characters depicted are +18 and intended for adult readers.
    
    
            
              **INT. WAREHOUSE, JOTUNHEIM, SITUATED IN QURAC - NIGHT  
    
    **
            
          
    
    
            Diana Prince AKA the powerful Wonder Woman walks around
    her captive prisoner. The rambunctious and hyperactive
    Queen of crime herself: Harley Quinn. The jester is tied
    to an office chair. Bound tightly to it by Diana’s lasso
    of truth.
    
          
    
    
            Harley struggles in her restraints. Attempting to wriggle free.
    
          
    
    
                                HARLEY
              This lasso of yours really 
            smarts. 
          
    
    
                                DIANA
              It was not made for your
    
          
    
    
                      pleasure, Quinn. Just sit still
              and try to sleep. There’s little
              I can do until morning.
    
          
    
    
                                HARLEY
              But whative I needta pee!?
    
          

Diana sighs.
    
    
                                DIANA
              You’ve been three times this past hour. You don’t need to go again.
          
    
    
                           (quietly to herself)
    
          
    
    
                      If that wasn’t humiliating enough
              to witness just the once.
    
          
    
    
                                HARLEY
              Far as I could tell, you gotta real good kick out of it!  
    
      
    
    Harley cackles like a madwoman. Rocking back in her chair. 
          
    
    
                                DIANA
              Listen. I don’t like this anymore  
    
    than you do. But for your own benefit, just, please... Settle down.  
    
    We can discuss things more clearly in the morning when backup arrives. 
          
    
    
                                HARLEY
              But I don’t want to sleep. I’m
              W-I-R-E-D and I’m BOOOOORRREEED!
    
          
    
    
                                DIANA
              What do you want me to do?
              Read you a bedtime story?  
    
      
    
      
    
    

HARLEY  
Nah, C’mon! Let's have some real fun!
    
    
                                      DIANA
              Like what? What could we possibly do together apart from playing
              mere childish games?
    
                

HARLEY  
Now there’s an idea! Let's play  
"Truth or daaaarree!" Ooh, Ooh!  
I’ll go first! I’ll go first!
    
    
    Harley clears her throat matter-of-fact.
    
                
    
    
                                      HARLEY
              I once shoved a Popsicle up my snatch. Tehe. Now you go! You go!  
    
    Diana sighs and rolls her eyes.
    
                
    
    
                                      HARLEY
              What!? I wanted to see what it would feel like shaggin’ Mister Freeze,  
    
             okay? A girl has needs. Don’t judge me.  
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
    
                                      DIANA
              Enough of this crudity. Just be quiet.
    
                
    
    
                                      HARLEY
              What crawled up your butt, tight ass?  
    
      
    
    Diana’s temper begins to flare.
    
                

DIANA  
Silence. Don’t make me gag you.
    
    
                                      HARLEY
              Oooooh. Now who’s the kinky one?
    
                
    
    
                            But ya gotta enlighten me,
              Wondy... Gag me with what? Eh,
              eh? I betcha wanna stuff that big
              o’cock and balls of yours right
              in my cheeky little pie hole.
    
                

DIANA  
What?
    
    
                                      HARLEY
              Yeah, you heard me! You’re packin’ aren’t cha? That skirt
              aint foolin’ no one! I bet you’ve gotta bigger shlong than even mister J. hisself!  
    
      
    
    DIANA

You... Cheeky... little...
    
    
                                      HARLEY
              C’mon let me have a peak! Pleaaaaase? I won’t tell! I won’t
              tell! I wanna see! I wanna see
              how big it is! And maybe if
              you’re a good girl I’ll suck you
              right off? Mm? How’s that sound?
              That’ll relieve some tension
              won’t it? I bet you haven’t
              fucked anything for centuries!
              Those big blue star spangled
              balls of yours must be so pent up
              for a good fuck n’ suck.
    
                
    
    
                                      DIANA
              I don’t believe what I’m hearing.  
    
    
    
    
    Diana walks over to her in disbelief.  
    
    
    
    
                                      HARLEY
              Oh, Gimme gimme gimme! I want it
              so bad! This is gonna be so much
              fun. I gotta tells ya, my sucky
              sucky sloppy toppy is pretty good
              If I say so myself. I can’t go
              anywhere without something in my
              mouth you see. If it aint a
              lollipop or a lolicock I get all
              cranky! Tehehe
    
                
    
    
                                      DIANA
              Shut... Your... Mouth.
    
                
    
    
                                      HARLEY
              You won’t know what you’re missin’ Just flop it out for me
              and I’ll getcha hard in no time!
    
                

DIANA

**_Quiet!_ **
    
    
      
    
    Harley opens her mouth wide. Sticking out her tongue.  
    
      
    
    HARLEY   

Then you say: _"Ahhhhh..."_

DIANA

**I SAID QUIET!**
    
    
                  Diana knocks Harley’s chair to the floor in frustration.
    She lands on her back with a painful thud. Meanwhile,
    Diana paces the warehouse like a lion on a the prowl. She
    is beyond livid.
    
                
    
    
                                      HARLEY
              Ouchy. I’m seeing birdies! An-ya-mad-ma-bit-ma-tun-ga. Why’re you so mean, huh?  
    
    S’like I’m talking to Batboob himself.
    
                

DIANA  
You need serious therapy.
    
    
                                      HARLEY
              Eh, "Earth to Wondy, Earth to wondy..." Therapist! Right here! I  was one, remember?  
    
    And look how that turned out! Tsk tsk. And I thought you amazons were smart. 
                
    
    
                                      DIANA
              How the Batman hasn’t snapped that neck of yours years ago is beyond belief.  
    
      
    
    
    
    
                                      HARLEY
              Lucky me I guess. Hehe.
    
                
    
    
    Diana strides back over to Harley. She stands over her.
    Mulling over the next course of action.
    
                
    
    
                                      DIANA
              There’s a reason I don’t have a  
    
    list of villains as long as the Batman’s.  
    
    When I deal with them I dealwith them.
            
                 Understand me? 
                
    
    
                                      HARLEY
              Ooh you’re getting me all goose-pimply.
    
                

DIANA  
_Uhhh. It’s like I’m dealing with a child._
    
    
    Diana swivels on the spot and turns away. But Harley
    notices her skirt flay in air. Harley suddenly gasps like
    a schoolgirl.
    
                

HARLEY  
I can see up your skirt! And--My oh my!  
You Amazons are a kinky bunch! Going all commando like a iddle-widdle Bonnie Scot! Betcha love the wind up ya sails!
    
    
      
    
    Diana turns around to face her once more.
    
    
    
                                     HARLEY
              But wait--
    

(She gasps again)

  
You don’t have a shlong at all!

DIANA

Of course, I don’t.  
We Amazons are all woman.
    
    
                                      HARLEY
              Mmmm... That you are Hun. But doncha worry your pretty little
              head. I’m kinda partial to the ladies myself.
    
                
    
    
     Diana grits her teeth and walks away. Breathing heavily.
    
                
    
    
                                      HARLEY
              Howabout, you scratch my back, I’ll scratch yours? And by back I
              mean...
    
                
    
    
    Harley giggles and moans provocatively.
    
                
    
    
                                      DIANA
              Who do you think I am? I will not resort to some primitive sexual urges like some wild animal.
    
    
                                      HARLEY
              Who’re you foolin’ sister? I know what you amazon’s get up ta.
              I read all about ya kinky exploits
              when I was a teenie weenie
              growing up in Gotham. You gals
              really knew how to have a good
              time.
    
                
    
    
                                      DIANA
              What my people got up to in
                            Themyscira was purely--
    
                
    
    
                                      HARLEY
              Them-a-what-now? Ya know, for a widdle bi-curious gal like me,
              the story of that hunky pilot
              washed up on the sandy beach of
              paradise island full of big smexy
              ladies made my little nethers a
              quiver!
    
                
    
    
    She moans again. Mockingly.
    
                

HARLEY
    
    
                  _"Oh Steve! Steve! Fuck me like
              one of your french girls! I
              couldn’t live without you! I’d do anything to bring you back!
              Anything!"_
                
    
    
    Diana bends down and grabs her by her pig tails.
    
                

DIANA  
That’s personal. How did you know about this?
    
    
                                      HARLEY
              Owwie that hurts!
    
                
    
    
                                      DIANA
              What else do you know about me?
    
                
    
    
                                      HARLEY
              Wouldn’t cha like to know?
    
                
    
    
                  She pulls her hair. Tighter.
    
                
    
    
                                      DIANA
              Speak! The lasso of Hestia 
                  compels you! 
                
    
    
                                      HARLEY
              Far as I heard, you did the dirty
    
                
    
    
                            and got randy randy with someone
              that wasn’t Stevie. Didn’t ya?
    
                

Diana gasps.
    
    
                                      HARLEY
              Yes ma’am! But it’s worse than 
                  that. Way worse, ain't it? Oh you betcha. 
                
    
    
                                      DIANA
              No. You couldn’t-- You couldn’t 
                  possibly 
                  know-- 
                
    
    
                                      HARLEY
              Oh yeah I do. I heard about what 
                  ya got up to in ’84. Some serious body-swappin’ shizz with Maxie’s Wishy washy rock... And they say 
                  "only women can be raped." 
                  Tehehe. Oh you’re 
                  bad. Even for a gal like me, that’s 
                  seriously 
                  fucked up! 
                
    
    
    Diana gasps again in further shock and immediate
    relinquishes her grip of Harley’s hair.
    
                
    
    
                                      DIANA
              But... But... I didn’t know. Ididn’t know. I thought he was Steve.  
    
    I though he was really back...  
    
    Diana’s voice begins to catch.
    
                
    
    
                                      HARLEY
              Nah you knew. But it won’t matter
                            even if ya didn’t. Your superhero
              career is over, sister.
    
                
    
    
      Harley laughs softly but deviously.
    
                
    
    
                                      HARLEY
              So! Here’s the deal. You let me
              taste that tight widdle amazon
              snatch of yours and I won’t tell.
              It can be out widdle secret.
              Besides, its a win-win!
    
                
    
    
                                      DIANA
              I fail to see how sexual blackmail is considered a "win."
    
                
    
    
                                      HARLEY
              I know, I know! You can be the domme and I can be the sub!
              C’mon. I know what you Amazons
              are into. Death by snu snu and
              all that. That’s you thing! Just
              park yer kiester right here and
              I’ll give ya a tongue bath you’ll
              think ya tight liddle pussy is in
              stuck in a washer/dryer.
    
                
    
    
                                      DIANA
              Fine. You want me? Huh?
    
                

HARLEY

uh-huh!
    
    
                                      DIANA
              To be dommed by me?
    
                
    
    
                                      HARLEY
              Pweeeaseee?
    
                
    
    
                                      DIANA
              To eat me?
    
                
    
    
                                      HARLEY
              Yeah, yeah!
    
                
    
    
                                      DIANA
              To taste me?
    
                 
     
    
    
                                      HARLEY
                   (She licks her lips)
    

Mmmmm
    
    
                                      DIANA
              Fine. Then have me.
    
                
    
    
      Diana suddenly parks herself on Harley’s face. Right away
    she enthusiastically begins to kiss, lick and eat her out.
    
                

HARLEY

_Mmmmmmmmmm you taste yummy._
    
    
                            Almost as yummy as me.
    
                
    
    
                                      DIANA
              For once in your life just shut 
                  up and get to work.  
    
      
    
    Harley’s oral finesse is evident by Diana’s deep moans.
    Growing more and more intense after every passing minute.
    
                
    
    
                                      DIANA
              Sweet, Hera. Where did you learn this? 
                
    
    
      Harley gets sloppier and messier. Devouring Diana like
    ravenous animal. She quickly pokes her head out,
    breathless.
    
                
    
    
                                      HARLEY
              Wow girl, your wetter than
                   Niagara falls--
    
                
    
    
                                      DIANA
              I said shut up.
    
                
    
    
                  Diana forces her head back in between her legs. Harley
    resumes her work with voracious tenacity.
    
                
    
    
                                      DIANA
              Uh... Just shut up and eat me.
    
                
    
    
                            Like that. Like a good little...
              Oh my god...
    
                
    
    
     Diana moans and bucks. Steadying herself on the floor.
    
                
    
    
                                      DIANA
              Oh yes. Yes...
    
                
    
    
         Harley doesn’t let up and goes harder and faster. Utterly
    determined to make her orgasm.
    
                

DIANA   
Mmmmmm... Yes.
    
    
         Diana trembles. Her voices catches and she finally cums
    hard on Harley’s face.
    
               
    
    
                                      DIANA
              Ahhhhhhh...
    
                
    
    
                  Diana moans softly and playfully and slowly gets to her
    feet to composes herself.
    
                
    
    
                                      DIANA
              Mm. That... was nice. I should 
                  thank you. 
                
    
    
                                      HARLEY
              Nice? NICE!? I practically used all my best moves on ya and all
              you can say is NICE?! My jaw
              hasn’t ached this much since I
              laughed my ass off under Mister
              J.’s laffin’ fish gas.
    
                
    
    
       Diana laughs herself.  
    
      
    
    DIANA
    
            For a mortal, you were adequate.  
    
      
    
    
    
    
                                      HARLEY
              Adequate? Jeeze Louise. Your hurtin’ my feelin’s here.
    
                
    
    
                                      DIANA
              It’s nothing personal. We amazons require more of a special touch.  
    
      
    
    Diana goes to walk off.
    
                
    
    
                                      HARLEY
              Hey! Where ya going? We’re not 
                  done! 
                
    
    
                                      DIANA
              We’re done when I say we’re done.
    
                
    
    
                                      HARLEY
              Uh, hello? Aren’t you forgetting
    
              a teeny widdle problem?
    
                
    
    
                                      DIANA
              Problem? I though I was the domme? 
                
    
    
                                      HARLEY
              Well yeah, but--
    
                
    
    
                                      DIANA
              Then I can tease you.
    
                
    
    
                                      HARLEY
              Yeah but--  
    
      
    
    
    
    
                                      DIANA
              I can deny you.
    
                

HARLEY

But--
    
    
                                      DIANA
              And all you can do is sit there 
                  and take it.  
    
      
    
      
    
    For once Harley goes quiet as Diana titters to herself as
    she walks over to the far side of the warehouse. Harley
    finally speaks in the tinniest of voices.
    
                
    
    
                                      HARLEY
              But watta bout me? Don’t ya wanna liddle taste of this liddle
              jester? I hope ya like bubblegum
              and cotton candy. Cause my juices
              are following like a faucet at a
              carnival.
    
                
    
    
     But Diana continues to ignore her and picks up and opens
    Harley’s bag. Chock full of assorted trinkets. Everything
    from gum, knives, playing cards, makeup, pills, condoms
    and even Butt-plugs on key rings.
    
                
    
    
                                      DIANA
              My, my. What do we have here?
    
                
    
    
                                      HARLEY
              Hey what’s in there is my business. Leave my bag alone.  
    
    Diana studies the butt-plugs with curiosity before
    something else catches her eye.
    
                
    
    
                                      DIANA
              You really are a bold one. 
                  Carrying 
                  _this_ 
                  around with you.  
    
      
    
      
    
    Diana pulls out a strange red, yellow and green dildo from Harleys bag. 
                
    
    
                                      DIANA
              A dildo, is what you call this 
                  right? 
                
    
    
                                      HARLEY
        _His name’s Dick Grayson and he’s mine. Put him down!_
    
    
                                      DIANA
              Oh, I don’t think I’ll be doing 
                  that.  
    
      
    
    
    
    
         Diana seductively walks back over to Harley with the dildo
    in her hands. She stops and crouches down beside her.  
    
      
    
    
    
    
                                            HARLEY
              Waitaminite, whatcha gonna do 
                        wiv him? 
                      
    
    
                                            DIANA
              Why, have taste of course.
    
                      

Diana inspects the dildo and takes it into her mouth and starts sucking it very slowly and very seductively.  
Harley, still on the floor looks up in awe.
    
    
                                            HARLEY
              Okay that’s pretty hawt. I gotta  admit.  
    
      
    
      
    
    Diana says nothing but moans sensually as she continues to
    fellate the toy.
    
                      
    
    
                                            HARLEY
              Okay okay I get ya point. You can
              suck cock pretty darn well. Yadda
              yadda yadda. Move on already.
    
                      
    
    
       Diana gets more vigorous and suddenly takes the entire
    dildo down her throat.
    
                      
    
    
                                            HARLEY
              Whoa, sister. Calm down. You’re gonna choke--  
    
      
    
    She holds it there.
    
                      
    
    
                                            HARLEY
              --Or not. Wow, no wonder people call you a goddess. I’m starting
              to wish I had a cock myself.  
    
    Suddenly she takes it out of her mouth with a gratified
    moan and licks her lips.
    
                      

HARLEY  
Even to a gal like me, that was impressive.
    
    
                                            DIANA
              What can I say, but its true. We
    
                      
    
    
                                  amazon’s are very sexual
              creatures... And our appetites
              have no bounds...
    
                      
    
    
     With one hand, Diana returns Harley and her chair to the
    upright position showcasing her impressive strength.
    
                      
    
    
                                            DIANA
              Now he is fully lubricated, it’s
              time for you to open wide.
    
                      
    
    
                                            HARLEY
              Whoa, wait a goddamn minute 
                        here... 
                      
    
    
        Diana pulls forcibly pulls her legs apart and rips of her
    pants and underwear and before she can even object...
    
                      

DIANA

_Take it._
    
    
                                            HARLEY
              what are ya gonna do with--
    
                      
    
    
    She shoves the dildo into her pussy.  
    
      
    
    HARLEY          

_Oh, FUCK!_
    
    
                                            DIANA
              I may not have penis but I know 
                        exactly how to please a woman where I come from...  
    
    As you so _acutely_ observed. Now sit back. Shut up. And take this pleasure or I’ll just as swiftly take it away.  
    
      
    
    
    
    
        Harley gasps in shock at the suddenness of the penetration.
    
                      
    
    
                                            HARLEY
              Oh my gawd...
    
                      
    
    
                        Diana’s thrusting slowly increases.
    
                      
    
    
                                            DIANA
              Mm good. You’re performing well.
    
    
    
                                  You like my _twisting_ motion?
    
                      
    
    
                        Harley can barely speak but trembles and moans as her
    voices catches.
    
                      
    
    
                                            HARLEY
              Oh GOD yes.
    
                      
    
    
                                            DIANA
              Feel everything. As I insert him
                        all the way inside you and 
                        _twist_
                             just like this. 
                      
    
    
                                            HARLEY
              Oh my god.
    
                      
    
    
                                            DIANA
              Feel the pleasure. You clitoris
    
                      must be so sensitive mustn’t it?
    
              

HARLEY
    
    
                        Uh huh.  
    
      
    
    Diana ebbs closer. Her faces inches from Harley’s pussy.
    
                      

DIANA  
_Now let me have a taste._
    
    
           Diana continues to thrust the dildo into Harley all the
    while she starts to lick her pussy.
    
                      
    
    
                                            HARLEY
              Ohhhh fuckkkkk...
    
                      
    
    
                        She sucks harder as her thrusting gets faster. Harley whimpers.
    
                      
    
    
                                            HARLEY
              I’m gonna-- I’m gonna--
    
                      
    
    
                        Suddenly Diana stops. Just as she reaches the brink of orgasm.
    
                      

DIANA

_Not yet._
    
    
                                            HARLEY
              Oh, Fuck you.
    
                      
    
    
                                            DIANA
              Fuck me? I think you’ll find its
    
                      _me_ fucking you.
    
                      
    
    
                                            HARLEY
              Yeah NO SHIT, sister.
    
                      
    
    
           Diana chuckles and holds up her left hand. Around it is
    one of Haley’s butt plug key rings.
    
                      
    
    
                                            DIANA
              Now what do we have here...?
    
                      
    
    
                                            HARLEY
              Ha! Don’t ya dare.
    
                      
    
    
                                            DIANA
              What a curious shape. I wonder
    
    
    
                                  what they’re for?
    
                      
    
    
                                            HARLEY
              Ya hear, me? DON’T YA DARE!
    
                      
    
    
                                            DIANA
              Oh but I know...
    
                      
    
    
           Suddenly Diana shoves the butt plug up Harley’s ass. All
    the way in. Harley moans desperately.
    
    
    
    
                                            DIANA
              Now where were we?
    
                      
    
    
              Diana starts where she left off and resumes thrusting the
    dildo into her pussy again.
    
                      
    
    
                                            HARLEY
              This is too much... This too
    
    
    
                                  much... Please let me cum already.
    
                      
    
    
                                            DIANA
              No chance.  
    
    Harley suddenly starts to laugh and hum to herself in
    deluded pleasure. It is hard for Diana to decipher what
    she is singing at first.
    
                      
    
    
                                            HARLEY
              Mm...Mm... Oh Mama... Mama-
    
                      
    
    
       Soon enough her giddy ramblings turn into a fully fledged
    performance of Randy Newman’s "Mama Told me not to come."
    
                      
    
    
                                            HARLEY
           _♫ Mama told me not to come! ♫_
    
    
                        _♫ Mama told me not to come!♫_
                      
    
    
                                            DIANA
              I said quiet.
    
                      
    
    
                                            HARLEY
            ♫ _This ain’t no way to have fun! ♫_
    
    
                                ♫  Mama Told me--  
    
    DIANA
                     

**QUIET!**

Diana’s left-hand grabs her by the throat as her right arm continues to pummel her dildo into Haley’s pussy.  
Harley struggles to talk. The aggression and power in her thrusting is terrifying. But Harley loves it.
    
    
                                            HARLEY
                   (in a muffled voice)
    
                      M-m-More.
    
    
                        Suddenly Diana stops again just as Harley reaches the brink.
    
                      
    
    
                                            DIANA
              What was that? More? You want 
                       _more?_  
    
      
    
      
    
    She pauses, keeping her in a state of beautiful agony.
    Harley pants and moans. Then she slowly starts up again.
    But this time torturous slow. Harley groans all the more.
    
                  
    
    
                                      DIANA
              I want you you to feel every
                            **_twist_**. Feel every thrust. Feel
              every surge of pleasure I’m
              giving you. For once you do cum.
              I don’t need to stop. I can keep
              going. I can keep going for
              hours. For my arm will never
              tire. You’re going to be a
              moaning quivering wreck when I’m
              done with you. So... Are you sure
              you want more?
    
                
    
    
       Diana picks up the pace further. Faster and faster...
    Harder and harder. Keeping her at the absolute peak of
    stimulation until...
    
       
    
    
                  Harley cums, HARD. Shuddering and gasping as Diana pulls
    her hand away from her throat slowly her thrusting
    significantly as her pussy spasms around her dildo.
    
                

HARLEY  
**_Oh, jeeezeusss... Oh, fuck._**
    
    
      
    
    Harley leans her head back in her chair, exhausted as
    Diana extracts the dildo from her pussy.
    
                

HARLEY

_Fuck. Me._

DIANA  
That was your wish, correct?  
To be dommed by Wonder Woman herself?

HARLEY

_Uh-huh._
    
    
                                      DIANA
              Now, do I get a thank you?
    
                
    
    
                                      HARLEY
              Uh, thankies...?
    
                
    
    
       Diana thrusts the dildo in again. Returning her tightening
    grip around her throat. Harley wails.
    
                

HARLEY  
**_Thank you. THANK YOU! Oh, god._**
    
    
       Finally she pulls out the dildo. Slowly... But takes it
    back to her mouth. She sensuously sucks it clean. Harley
    can only stare in awe.
    
                
    
    
                                      DIANA
              Mmmm. Oh by the way... You were 
              right. You  do taste like cotton candy. But I’m leaving that one in... 
               
    
    
     Diana pushes the butt plug further in her ass. Harley yelps.
    
                
    
    
                                      HARLEY
              Ha! That tickles!
    
                
    
    
        Diana returns to her feet and walks back to Harley’s bag,
    putting the dildo away.
    
                
    
    
                                      DIANA
              But about what happened here. If you let slip. If you talk... Even
              a whisper. I will hunt you down
              and personally decapitate you
              myself.
    
                
    
    
                                      HARLEY
              You got it.
    
                
    
    
                                      DIANA
              Now if you don’t mind, I’m going
    
                
    
    
                            out for some fresh air.
    
                
    
    
                                      HARLEY
              Yer not gonna leave me like this 
                  now are ya? 
                
    
    
                                      DIANA
              Goodnight.
    
                
    
    
                  Diana’s footsteps echo away as she leaves the warehouse.  
    
      
    
    HARLEY    
    
    
    _Are ya?_  
    
      
    
    The door slams shut leaving Harley alone.  
    
      
    
    HARLEY
              _**ARE YA?!** _

**THE END.**


End file.
